


Meet the Skywalkers

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Beta is Grammarly and Pro Writing Aid, F/M, Helmetless Din Djarin, Hints to touch starved Din Djarin, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Din Djarin loved his boyfriend. How could you not love Luke Skywalker? But even Din was a little afraid of Luke's family
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	Meet the Skywalkers

"You sure you wanna do this.”

Din looked over at Luke, smiling under his helmet

“Of course I am.”

Luke shrugged and opened the door. There were 3 people in the room, along with a Wookie and two droids, one of them being the astromech droid that had been with Luke the day Din first met him

“Din, meet my family. These are Leia, Han, Lando, Chewie, R2, and 3PO.”

One of them, Leia, narrowed her eyes at him

“If you hurt my brother you will have all of the rebellion after you.”

Din didn’t react, well at least not with his body. His face showed surprise and a bit of fear under his helmet. After all, if she is Luke’s brother, she probably has the weird magic force thing too.

One of the men, Han, put his hand on Leia’s shoulder

“Come on Darling, he just showed up. We can threaten him with rebellions and Chewie later.”

The Wookie roared, shaking its head

“Luke, see you got yourself quite the catch. Care to share any tips?”

Luke let out a laugh that made Din smile widely

“Like you need help getting a date, Lando.”

Lando shrugged, his arms rising up

“Last time I flirted with a Mandalorian, I ended up with a blaster in my face.”

If this were any other situation, Din would ask about the other Mandalorian. Bo Katan was desperately looking for any of their kind. But Din didn’t want to bring politics to dinner(In the back of his mind he remembers one of the older Mandalorians scolding another for doing that one time).

Mando then heard the loudest shriek come out of the little r2 unit. One that sounded like he was, very loudly swearing. The other droid, 3PO moved a little

“I believe what r2 is saying is that the food should be done.”

Han put a quick kiss on Leia’s check

“I'll be right back.”

Leia smiled then

“Be glad it's not Luke cooking. If it was it would be blue milk and only blue milk.”

Luke crossed his arms and pouted

“Hey, Blue Milk is amazing and you know it is. And you're acting like you know how to cook.”

Leia sent Luke a look

“I have a legitimate excuse. I grew up having servants, you didn’t”

Luke shrugged

“I grew up on Tatooine, we didn't have anything to cook other than Bantha meat which takes 4 hours over an open fire.”

Mando let out a quiet chuckle at the argument. Remembering him and Paz arguing over blaster types similarly.

“Anyway, Din, you can leave your Helmet where ever you want-”

“-Please put it near the coat rack-”

“- _Then_ we can all head to the dining room.”

Din quietly took off his helmet, he was still not used to being able to take it off whenever he wanted to. But he did like eating food with other people.

Din heard Lando whistle

“Damn Luke, I thought you caught a good one before he took his mask off. You have got to give me some tips.”

Luke pushed Lando

“Shove it. Who even invited you.”

Lando motioned his chin at Chewie

“Chewbacca, something about realizing how nice settling down can be. I wasn’t about to debate with a Wookie.”

Din thought that it was smarter not to. One of his first bounties had been a Wookie and letting a Wookie know that you were hunting it was not a mistake he ever made again.

Luke slipped his hand in with Dins, causing him to grip it tightly. Luke's touches were something Din would always cherish. 

Luke must have purposefully walked slower than the others, or they walked faster, as Lando and Leia quickly were out of sight, causing luke to pull him down into a small kiss, which Din happily returned

“Okay, Love Bugs. But come eat before the food gets cold.”

Luke sent a look towards Han who had just appeared in the doorway, before turning to shrug at Din. they held each other's eyes for a moment before the astromech droid zoomed in between them, beeping loud swear words

“R2, I asked to keep the swearing to a minimum.”

Din laughed as the droid essentially beeped back how he made a promise to not do that. Droids as a whole have been growing on Din, which was surprising, but Din was unsure if it was a droid inside that r2 unit, or if it was just a small alien.

Din sat down next to look, feeling smaller without his many layers of Bescar. Luke had told Din that he had nothing to fear from his family, so the armor was pointless.

They sat and ate rather nicely, even if Din only talked a little. Talking was most definitely not one of Din's strong points. After the food, Luke said something about grabbing something from the speeder, leaving Din alone with the Skywalker Clan.

“He loves you.”

Din turned towards Leia his head tilted

“After he first met you he wouldn’t shut up about this Mandalorian he met. Han and I teased him about it because he stressed over the fact he didn’t tell you his name.” She laughed loudly “He even talked about how he wore his nice pants.” her face solemnly “Please don't break his heart. He has been through enough pain.”

Luke came back in 

“Here it is, it's a picture me and Din took with Grogu.”

Din smiled, knowing exactly which picture it was. It was early in their relationship, and Grogu had used the force to make the two of them hold hands

“Luke, this is adorable.”

Din and Luke met eyes, the happiness from remembering it made them both full of happiness. Luke's eyes then looked to the corner and sighed 

“Looks like Dad and Ben decided to show up.”

Din turned and jumped what he was sure was 10 feet in the air because there, in the corner of the room, were two ghosts

“Hello Luke, we wanted to show up to meet your new boyfriend, though, we may have startled him a little.”

A little, those were literal ghosts, like see-through and everything. And they were just there.

Luke nodded

“I was going to get around to explaining force ghosts eventually.”

One laughed

“Anakan just wanted to say one thing to Din Djarin.”

The other ghost turned to him

“if you ever hurt my son I will return to the living and drag you with me back."

Din felt his eyes widen. It is official. Luke has the weirdest family. 

The ghosts then disappeared

"I swear I'm never gonna get used to that."

Din turned towards Leia

"This is a normal thing?"

Leia nodded

"Yeah, we've asked them a lot of stuff. Like who our Mom is, how her Dad met, Dad padawan stuff like that."

The ghost of not Luke's father came back

"Oh, please tell Bo Katan that Satine is happy."

The ghost then faded away

"Who is Bo Katan?"

Din shrugged

"Friend of mine. She is kinda angry at me cause I got the dark saber that makes me ruler of Mandalore, but she won't accept me giving it to her no matter how many times I try."

Leia's swallowed and nodded

"Okay then. Anyone want to watcha Holomentary?"

Luke nodded dragging Din over to the couch. Dina the Luke settled themselves so they were cuddling, Din in the fetal position with his head on Luke's lap, his fingers gently brushing Din's hair out of his face.

Din thought about how this group seemed like the beginning of a bad joke told in some seedy bar.

Two droids

A Wookie

A Gambler

A Smuggler

A princess

A Mandalorian and A Jedi. 

What a strange Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. You can find me on Tumblr at @TheSiIverDragcn


End file.
